


Alive

by WarlordFelwinter



Series: Destiny / SIVA AU [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, SIVA AU, everyone's back, the traveler woke everyone up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordFelwinter/pseuds/WarlordFelwinter
Summary: When the Traveler woke up, so did everyone else. Every Guardian who had ever died a final death.





	Alive

When the Traveler woke, so did they all.

The Light rippled across the system, finding its way into even the most broken of Ghosts and Guardians, giving life to those who had long since suffered their final death.

Deep beneath the snowy wastes of Old Russia, under land still pulsing with a sickly red heartbeat, a Warmind bunker opened.

 

* * *

 

 

Timur stood on the roof of the observatory, watching the clouds. Below him, refugees would soon wake and hear the news. The Traveler was awake. Ghaul was dead. The City reclaimed. Soon they could return home and leave this isolated icy peak.

The Vanguard had set up camps in the City, driving out remaining Cabal. Timur had helped in the final assault, but returned to the mountain after the Traveler woke. He had come back to get a Ghost. Not his own, but one who had been keeping him company for a while. Only to find her gone.

So he waited. Unsure for what. His Ghost flitted around him, restabilizing his implants. When he had been pulled from the tomb, he had been nearly half SIVA. Rushed manifestations trying to control the conflict between it and his Light. His Ghost had worked them down shortly after, regaining him his limbs and smoothing his skin of red scars. He kept some implants visible in his armor, as a reminder to himself of what he had lost, and his Light was seemingly irreversibly bound to it. Even his lightning was red now.

And then they had lost the Light and SIVA had nearly consumed him.

With the Traveler awake, the Light was even stronger. So Timur remained still. Patient, as Coy realigned him.

His comms pinged as a ship came into their airspace and he connected.

"Access codes," he requested.

 _"Good morning,_ " a familiar voice said.

"Felan, where have you been?"

 _"You'll see,_ " the Ghost replied, sounding delighted. A transmat sounded behind him and he turned. He gasped, stumbling back, hands over his mouth.

"Timur," the exo said, sounding like he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Timur knew how he felt. Felwinter stepped forward and Timur held out a hand, stopping him.

"Coy, how stable am I?" he asked.

"You're fine," his Ghost replied, disappearing. Timur lowered his hand and closed the distance between himself and Felwinter, throwing his arms around the exo and hugging him tightly. Felwinter returned the embrace and for a moment neither of them spoke. Timur buried his face in the fur on Felwinter's mantle. He couldn't believe Felan had gone back to the tomb on her own. He was afraid he was dreaming. His fingers dug into the back of Felwinter's coat, trying to convince himself it was real.

"Everyone is alive," Felwinter murmured.

"The Traveler…" Timur whispered. He leaned back slightly.

"You weren't… with us," Felwinter said slowly. Confused. "I looked for you. Felan said you came home before any of us."

"I… I lived. I took control of the SIVA. I was trapped until Guardians came to destroy the complex during the second SIVA crisis."

"You took control of it?" Felwinter asked. Timur wasn't sure what tone he had been expecting. Anger. Disgust. Instead, Felwinter sounded impressed.

"It's more like a tenuous partnership," he admitted. "When we lost the Light it nearly destroyed me, but it's… under control. SIVA levels are low in my system, but it's part of my Light now. No matter how much Coy tries to get rid of it when he rezzes me… it's always there." He knew he was talking too much. Trying to defend himself for using the machine that killed Felwinter and the others. "I…" he faltered and stepped back.

"I was wrong. I was so wrong. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He shook his head, pained, falling to his knees. "I never meant… I thought… I'm—I'm sorry."

Felwinter knelt in front of him, gently pressing their foreheads together. He shushed Timur with a soft hiss of static.

"I do not blame you," he said. "You couldn't have known. We all believed in what we were doing. We all accepted the risk. It was not your fault. I'm not angry. If anything, I am proud. You survived. Adapted."

"That place should have been my grave, not yours."

"It matters not. We are together now. Alive. I do not believe there is anything to be forgiven, but if you do, then I forgive you."

Timur let out a shaky laugh. "I do not deserve you, my love."

"Nonsense." Felwinter shifted and sat next to him, putting an arm around Timur. "Tell me what I have missed."

**Author's Note:**

> Adding to the SIVA AU with another AU where the Traveler brings everyone back. And I mean everyone. Every Warlord, every shitty insane Guardian, everyone.   
> There will be repercussions down the road, but for now, the Iron Lords are just happy to be back.


End file.
